bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Siege
Bloons Tower Defense Siege is a fan idea by Somebodyontheinternet. Instead of selecting maps like the other games, this game has a predetermined story-like mode. You may now choose one primary path, a path that goes to 2, and one path which is just the first upgrade. This game also takes place in an alternate universe, the Siegaverse. The game has 4 possible endings. There are a few predetermined maps which can have different difficulties, or have slight differences. After beating the tutorial, you get to replay it or play the typical bloons game, where you can select any map from story mode that you have already completed, or all maps from BTD 6, with a few returning maps from BTD5 and BTD4 updated to fit the 3D graphics. Story Note: This game canonically takes place during the events of BTD6, but is in an alternate universe, the Siegaverse Also this isn't done THIS IS A BASIC STORY FOR NOW, I WILL EXPAND IT LATER! story is gone on . purpose i am writing a brand new one that includes a choose your decision path just like some point and click games in cutscenes, pls be patient I'm trying my best ;-; In an alternate universe, the Siegaverse, the harsh bloon war rages on. Cities of monkeys are being raided and destroyed by bloons. Millions are being held hostage. The world is being taken over by bloons. They're completely overpowering the monkeys. For all monkeys, its the end of the world. The monkey population drops to the low thousands, then eventually, there is only a few left. In a desperate attempt to give one last hope for humanity, the last adult monkey, a scientist monkey named Gregory Skirtz takes 13 volunteer monkey babies (see the heroes section) and brings them to his lab as the bloons approach his lab over the horizon. He puts them all into a time machine he invented and writes a final note to them as he sends them back before the events of the entire bloons war. They all grow up to lead their normal main series BTD lives. When the events of the bloon war seem to repeat, the heroes decide to take a stand, being that they actually can now since they are adults in this altered world. Many monkeys of all kinds join the resistance, and the army of monkeys set out to find the rumored "It". Along the way, they encounter many new monkey friends to help defeat the evil bloon regime. Story Mode You can find the list of levels for the story mode at Bloons Tower Defense Siege/Story Mode Achievements You can find the list of achievements at Bloons Tower Defense Siege/Achievements Shops The shop feature has been removed and merged with the Crafting Guide. (See below page.) Crafting In ths game, you can use junk items to craft new weapons. You can equip weapons to towers. Most weapons have special effects, bonuses, or occasionally slight downgrades. To find a list of crafting items, go here Bloons Tower Defense Siege/Crafting Guide Damage Types=In Bloons Tower Defense Siege, there are many different damage types. They are listed here:SharpBluntExplosiveFreezeElectricityMagicBulletsThermalCorrosion WaterMiscellaneous Almost all towers start with just a single damage type. They can stack, though, most often through upgrades. Sharp attacks include things like darts and spears, and most often struggle with dealing damage against lead and frozen bloons. Blunt damage includes things like boomerangs and other physical objects that aren't piercing. These attacks often have high pierce, but low damage. Explosive damage is most often caused by bombs and normally include attacks with high pierce and area damage, including lead and frozen popping capabilities. Freeze attacks are normally iced-based attacks, or generally just attacks that include low-temperatures. Almost all of the time this damage type stuns bloons in place by freezing them solid, making them immune to certain other damage types. Electricity comes from any attacks involving electrical energy, such as lightning. This type normally has high pierce and can arc to other bloons after the initial hit. Magic attacks are associated with spells and potions, or anything that couldn't naturally exist. Due to the large selection of different types of magic attacks, it isn't really easy to summarize it. Bullets include, well, bullets, and can pop frozen bloons. Besides that, it is identical to Sharp. It is also the smallest damage type, only having 3 towers that can possibly use it normally. Thermal attacks includes fire and high-temperature attacks, capable of burning bloons most of the time, dealing damage over time. Corrosion damage is damage caused by the corrosion of bloons. It typically does DoT. Water attacks are, well, water...that is all. Miscellaneous attacks include anything that doesn't fit into those types. . |-|Damage Resistances=Second tab content goes here. Possible Endings The game has 5 possible endings that can occur based on the choices you have chosen throughout the game. Here is how to get the endings * Good Ending: In 90% or more of the cutscenes, choose the morally right answer. Don't kill more than 175 monkeys. Spend at least 15 points on monkey knowledge. * Bad Ending: In 80% or more of the cutscenes, choose the unmoral answer. Never use monkey knowledge, and purposely kill 176+ towers through gimmicks in stages. Lose to "It" * Soul-Sucked Ending: Sacrifice your heroes for the ultimate power. To get this, you need to purchase the Stun-All from the item shop and use it on your heroes. * True Ending: Complete everything there is to offer in the entire game. * Mediocre Ending: Complete the game without getting the proper requirements for any other ending. * Good Ending: "It" surrenders to the monkeys and promises to help make up for the damage and lives he has taken. The monkeys are skeptical, but agree. After a short cutscene, it jumps to a frame of a technological metropolis, 100 years in the future. The bloons and monkeys are living together in harmony. A statue of all the monkey heroes and "It' is shown before the screen fades to black. Gives you the "·−· ··− ·· −· · −··" achievement. * Bad Ending: "It" gets to the exit with his army. The heroes chase after them but are confronted and cornered by a huge amount of SAFEs, FORCs, and DDTs. They are all killed by them. Every monkey is wiped out. The bloons have won. Gives you the "All of that for Nothing" achievement. * Soul-Sucked Ending: "It" scoops up your unconscious heroes with a large mechanical crane and lifts them over a ritual spot with a huge inferno roaring in the center of it. He drops them all in. Suddenly, an aura of dark air surrounds the player as they levitate towards "It"'s throne. You are their master now. Gives you the "Dark Traitor" achievement. * True Ending: The heroes assault "It". Portman, Crymson and Obyn are attacking it from the side. Hamilton, Quincy, Striker, and Churchill bombard it from the front. Gwendolin, Ezili, Wally, and Valentina shoot at it's "head". It screams in pain, opening up it's weak spot; its molten core. Wheatley runs up to "It" and jumps up inside of it. He runs towards the core and stabs his scythe into it, killing "It". "It" collapses and explodes, with all the heroes outside of "It" taking cover. After the blast, the heroes hear a clanking noise and see Wheatley's scythe laying on the ground. They bring it home and tell everybody that the bloons are eradicated forever. Monkeys throughout the whole Siegaverse rejoice in happiness. Similar to the Good Ending, the next scene takes place 100 years into the future. However, instead of being a futuristic metropolis, it appears to be a huge monkey town that still uses wood, hay, stone, and other materials from the BTD games used in construction. The camera zooms in on a large statue of the heroes, but this time, "It" isn't here and the statues are more roughy cut and look rushed. Once again, the camera zooms in, this time to a plaque on the bottom of the statue. It reads "Thanks for playing." on it, and awards you the "Bringer of Freedom" achievement. * Mediocre Ending: The heroes default It but are killed in the process. The ending is the same as the good ending but the bloons raid the city, causing all the monkeys to flee. The city zooms in like normal, but monkeys are running around, the statue is replaced with a small tree, and the entire place is burning. Towers As with BTD6, the towers in Siege have classifications. However, in Siege, there are more types of these classifications. Additionally, each tower is also classified as either Monkey, referring to the tower being a living monkey, Mechanical, referring to the tower being a machine, or Other, referring to the tower being unable to be classified as either of those. Tower Types- * Primary * Special * Military * Magic * Support Heroes Unlike BTD6, in BTD Siege you can select up to 3 heroes every level. This is due to the much larger amount of heroes. However, the more heroes you have in play, the slower they level up. (About 20% less for each additional hero after the first) Heroes in Siege also have classes, just like standard towers. Codes In game, you can input certain codes to achieve special things. Category:Games Category:Article stubs